


Because That's What Pack Does

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Season 3 AU, Season Final hopes, Wishful Thinking, forced bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?” Scott asked, frowning a bit more.</p><p>“Because, that’s what pack does, Scott. We fight together. We die together.”</p><p>“But you’re not his pack-”</p><p>Stiles turned to face his friend, hand still on the door handle to the jeep. “You don’t get to decide that for me. You’re my best friend. Not my alpha.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because That's What Pack Does

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have kinda half been watching half keeping up with synopsises of the episodes. This is pretty much me just wishing something similar would happen for the series.
> 
> Also, Stiles mask inspired by Creature 13's [magnificent artwork](http://creature13.deviantart.com/art/3812-wolf-318727940). Go check her out, guys. She's amazing.
> 
> Edit: there will be a sequel, maybe even a couple of extra time stamps if I get the inspiration for it

Things were bad. The alpha pack had managed to tear the pack apart. Scott was his very own alpha. Isaac was his beta. Allison was about as useful as a hole in the head, if you asked Stiles. Derek was a mess after killing Boyd, and it was only made worse after having to off Jennifer Blake. Cora was out of commission and Peter hadn’t left her side. And Stiles... Stiles was at his wits end. With his father’s involvement ending with him hospitalized, he was in no state to deal with this bull shit.

In fact, Stiles Stilinski was Done. With a capital d.

Derek was going after what was left of the alpha pack. From what Stiles could tell, he wasn’t planning on surviving this time. Well, Stiles was damned if he was going to let that happen. He’d been told that this was between wolves. No human had a place in it. If that was the case, then he’d become a wolf.

The window opened, a soft thump sounding as Scott and Isaac entered Stiles’ room. The teen didn’t twitch, just taking the cloth and running it over the metal surface again.

“He’s gone after Deucalion...” Isaac finally spoke up. Stiles just grunted, setting the cloth aside and fiddling with a leather strap.

“We just... wanted to check on you.. with your dad in the hospital-”

“You two aren’t going?” Stiles asked, glancing up finally. His gaze landed knowingly on Scott. The alpha shifted.

“No... We’re lying low for now... we’re not strong enough to go after them yet.”

“You would be if you worked with Derek. But instead you’re content to sit back and watch him be played for a pawn again.” Stiles corrected. “He’s lost the second family he built and now you’re just going to sit back and let him do the dirty work so you don’t have to.”

“He tried to kill Isaac! His girlfriend is the reason your dad-” Scott snapped.

“Don’t.” Stiles hissed, eyes narrowing. “He’s saved my life more times than you’ve answered your phone for me in the last three years.” He shot back. Isaac flinched, taking a small step back. Stiles just shook his head and stood.

“You may be willing to let him do this on his own, but I’m not. You can do whatever the hell you want, but I’m going.” He stated, snagging a baseball bat and making his way down the stairs. Outside by his jeep, Scott and Isaac were already waiting, Scott’s gaze narrowed as he watched his friend.

“Why?” Scott asked, frowning a bit more.

“Because, that’s what pack does, Scott. We fight together. We die together.”

“But you’re not his pack-”

Stiles turned to face his friend, hand still on the door handle to the jeep. “You don’t get to decide that for me. You’re my best friend. Not my alpha.”

Scott floundered for a moment before sighing. He was clearly unhappy with this. “What do you plan on doing then? Deucalion's a werewolf alpha. He won’t be alone.”

Stiles just smirked and opened the door. “Neither will I. Derek’ll be there.” he replied, getting into the jeep and starting the engine. Scott’s and Isaac’s gazes followed him down the street and he was gone.

A full four minutes from the preserve, his phone rang. He glanced at the name and sighed, answering it.

“Lydia.”

“Stiles.. Scott said you’re going after Derek.”

“Yeah... Yeah I am..”

“I wish you two luck.. now and after.”

The teen blinked. “Lydia?”

“Do me a favor, Stiles?”

“Anything.”

“When you and Derek make it out of this... go get your wolf. You two have danced around one another enough.”

Swallowing, Stiles nodded. “Ok... you too.” he croaked out.

“I will. I’ll be with your dad when you two finish this... I’ll see you when you get there...”

“Thank you...”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

The line went dead.

By the time Stiles reached the Hale house, he could hear the sounds of a fight. Getting out, he grabbed the metal bat. Checking to make sure he had the knives on him, Stiles grabbed one last item. It was a mask, the face of a wolf sculpted out of metal. The metal glinted silver in the moonlight as Stiles lifted it. Securing it into place, he shouldered the bat and made his way to where he could hear the scuffle.

Keeping hidden in the trees, Stiles scoped out the area, coming to a halt as he spotted the group. Derek was thrown to the ground, the alpha looking more like a breathing scab than healthy. Deucalion stood over him, smirking down at the barely conscious Hale. Kali and Aidan were pacing nearby, a predatory glint to their eyes. Ethan was nowhere to be found, Stiles best guess he was with Danny. Good, this would be easier to take care of.

“Coming here alone... that was a fool’s mistake in itself. But to challenge me when you have no pack?” Deucalion tsked, shaking his head. “I thought you’d know better...” The alpha stepped forward, stepping on Derek’s neck.”Face it, Derek. Only one of us is gonna walk away from this.”

“Well, I’ll give you that, but you’re wrong about one thing...” All four looked in the direction the words had come from. “He has a pack.” Stiles stated as he sauntered from the tree line. In the moonlight, the mask and red hoodie stood out in stark contrast to the rest of his figure.

Deucalion took a deep breath, eyes closing for a second as he identified it. “A human... of all things to have in your pack, you have a human. That’s a new low, Derek. Even for you.”

“What exactly is wrong with humans?” Stiles asked, eying the three alphas that posed a current threat.

“Nothing. You make wonderful pawns.” The alpha purred, tilting his head slightly to the side. Behind him, Kali chuckled and Aidan snapped his teeth together in amusement. “Besides, you seem to have overlooked something.”

“You mean Ethan?” Stiles asked, lifting a brow. “Yeah, no I noticed he was gone. See that’s what mountain ash is for. Just incase someone decided to come late to the party.” Stiles stated. Derek could pick out the smirk in his words even through the distortion of his voice behind the mask. “Know what that means, pup?” Stiles made sure to pop the p at the end, clearly mocking as he stepped closer. “It’s just you guys, me, and Sourwolf here...”

“Stiles...” Derek groaned, letting his head fall to the ground with a dull thunk.

A growl rumbled low in the alpha’s chest as he turned his attention to Stiles. “Looks like you get a break, Derek... Seems there’s a cub that needs to be taught a lesson first.”

Two alphas launched towards Stiles. He felt a brief wave of panic before a sudden and odd sense of calm took over. Muscles flexed and pure instinct kicked in as the bat connected with a resounding crack. Aidan his the ground a few feet away. Without pausing, Stiles brought it around a second time, knocking Kali off balance. She snarled at him and advanced.

Scrabbling with the knife at his hip, Stiles managed to get it out at the last second, stumbling back to avoid a clawed hand to the throat. In reflex, he brought the blade up, slicing her arm and causing her to shriek in pain.

She staggered back, shaking her hand out and looking at it for a moment before turning to glare at him once more. “You brat!” she snapped, lunging once more.

Stiles dropped, her weight landing on him as the pressure against the blade forced it up and into her ribs. She let out another shriek, clawing to get away as Stiles rolled them over, driving the blade further in.

“Wolfsbane, bitch.” he snapped, rolling off and jumping to his feet as Aidan jumped at him. A cry of anger echoed from where Deucalion was, the elder alpha making his way over.

Picking up the bat, Stiles struck Aidan once more, the metal snapping over the younger alpha’s head and forcing him to the ground in a dazed state. The teen took that chance and bolted, slipping passed Deucalion. He had to buy Derek some time, just enough for him to heal. Behind him, he could hear claws digging into earth. The air shifted, Stiles dropping into a roll down a slope just in time to avoid getting a pair of claws embedded in his spine. A frustrated howl echoed after him, two alphas hurtling after him.

Grabbing a second knife from his pants, Stiles flicked it open and pivoted, slashing at the closest hand to him. Deucalion reared back for a second from shock, Aidan rushing forward. The teen dodged to the side. A snarl and suddenly Aidan was on him.

Stiles hit the ground hard, a root jamming into his shoulders and nearly separating two vertebra. The teen cried out in shock, the pain dull and throbbing as a hand wrapped around his throat. Scrabbling for the knife, nails dug into earth as claws dug into his neck.

Grabbing hold of the knife, Stiles brought his arm around and embedded it into the alpha’s shoulder. Aidan reared back, letting go of the teen as he struggled to pull the blade from his arm. Stiles was on his feet in seconds.

A dull thunk sounded and suddenly an arm was around Stiles’ waist, pulling him into a chest. He yelped, struggling.

“Now, pup...” Deucalion purred into his ear, a shiver of disgust running along Stiles’ spine. “How bout we show you where your place is?”

“How about you get a breath mint?” Stiles shot back, shoving his elbow into the other male. Deucalion grunted, dropping Stiles to his feet. Trying to bolt, he was grabbed and spun around, a screech sounding as claws raked over the mask. Stiles winced, cringing as the hand was brought back up. Claws hooked behind the mask, wrenching it from it’s place and discarding it as flesh tore from his right temple to the left side of his jaw. Stiles screamed.

A shadow lunged from behind and Aidan went down. The sounds of snarling and flesh tearing caught their attention. Deucalion glanced up, snarling as he watched Derek Hale rip into Aidan’s throat. There was a sickening crunch and crack of a spine snapping and the wolf went limp. Lifting his gaze, Derek bared his teeth, eyes flashing red.

“Ah ah...” Deucalion warned, shaking his head, placing Stiles between himself and Derek. “Wouldn’t want to do anything foolish while I have his precious little life in my claws, would you?” he purred.

Stiles whimpered, blood beginning to cloud his vision as blood oozed from the wounds on his face. Claws sunk into his side, another set tangling in his hair.

“You so desperately want to protect him, don’t you? Save him from everything bad and evil and yet you cause most of his problems. It would be so much easier if you just stayed away from him, but you can’t... can you? You’re pulled to him like the moon is to the earth. But he’s so.. fragile... I wonder..” Deucalion hummed, turning his gaze to Stiles. Amber eyes widened, tears of pain and fear leaking from his eyes and mixing with the blood covering most of his neck and face.

The grip on his hair tightened and suddenly his head was wrenched to one side. “Are you watching, Derek? This.. this is on you...” Deucalion growled, dropping his head and sinking his teeth into untouched flesh.

Stiles let out a scream, his voice cracking from the sheer force of it left his throat. He tasted blood. His body tensed, pain stronger than he knew was possible coursed through him as his vision reddened over with another wave of blood from the slashes on his face. The claws in his side sunk in deeper, dragging through quick and tearing flesh from bone as he was thrown to the ground. A mixture of blood and spit landed against his cheek as Deucalion cleared his mouth, shaking his head in disgust.

“My gift to you, alpha Hale...”

Derek’s eyes widened and an ear splitting roar reverberated through the woods. One second Derek was staring at Stiles in horror and the next he was pinning Deucalion to the ground. The elder alpha’s eyes had gone wide, a hand coming up to defend himself. Derek had his teeth through his throat before Deucalion could even snarl in retaliation. The squelch of the esophagus being torn from the neck was sickening. The crack of bone and tearing of muscle bearing breaking through Stiles’ haze of pain.

He finally managed to turn his gaze, neck screaming in pain. Derek stood over the lifeless form of Deucalion, blood dripping from his jaws and neck. Red eyes turned to Stiles before fading to hazel once more. Pain. The look in those eyes was filled with regret and pain.

He staggered over to the teen and dropped to his knees, hands reaching out to check over the wounds. “Oh god...” he croaked out. “Oh god, Stiles... I’m so sorry... I’m so... You’re a fucking idiot!” he snapped.

“I saved your ass..” Stiles managed, voice rough from screaming. Tears tracked down his face, streaking through blood and dirt. “God it hurts...”

“I know.. I’m so-”

“If you say sorry one more time I am so kicking your ass once I can see straight...” Stiles muttered. Derek huffed a weak laugh, ducking his head slightly.

“....Why did you come?” Derek asked, lifting his gaze once more, reaching over and running a hand through the cleanest patch of brunet hair he could find. Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You know... Scott asked me that same thing. And I’ll tell you the same thing I told him. That’s what pack does.” He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Yeah... pack...”

Stiles cracked open an eye. “I don’t care what you think. You’re pack... even if it is just the two of us now...”

“What about Scott?”

“Scott’s my best friend. Not my alpha...”

“I’m a terrible alpha, Stiles. this year has made that painfully obvious.”

A snort. “Good thing I’ve never had trouble telling you that. We can work on that... together. My advice is stop looking for trouble. Find an actual place to make your home. Integrate into the community... and come over every Sunday for family dinner.”

“What about your dad?”

“He’ll deal... Just don’t be surprised if he keeps a shotgun around for the first few months. He’s twitchy like that. It’s genetic.”

“Oh god...” Derek muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Just say yes, I’m stubborn and I can annoy you into it.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“No...”

“Fine... come on. Let’s get you cleaned up....” Derek muttered, shifting to help Stiles up. He paused, looking over the gashes on his face and bite on his neck. “...Those are going to scar... even after the change takes effect...” he muttered softly.

“Then they scar.” Stiles replied, letting Derek help him to his feet. He snagged the mask on his way up, leaning into Derek’s side. He caught Derek’s gaze on the metal mask. “Some cultures believed that taking the image or shape of a creature would give them that creature’s abilities. So they would wear the pelt of animals and move like them in times before a hunt or a war. Masks were worn to trick animals and spirits into believing they were what they portrayed themselves to be.”

“So you became a wolf...” Derek stated, understanding dawning. He dropped his gaze to the bite mark, the two of them slowly limping up the slope.

“.... It’s... I can’t... I’m scared.” Stiles whispered, his voice small as he hunched over on himself.

Derek pulled him closer, sheltering him as a shiver ran through the teen’s body. “I’ll help you through it... together, ‘cause that’s what pack does...” He promised, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ untouched temple.

“Together...” Stiles repeated.

They reached the jeep just as the sun was beginning to break over the horizon. Derek helped Stiles into the passenger’s side, pausing as Stiles grabbed the tattered remains of his shirt.

“I’m glad you’re alive.... I’m glad I got here in time.”

Derek held his gaze and nodded. “Me too...”

Stiles nodded, satisfied with this. “Good. Now... seeing as we won in another life or death situation, regardless of how much pain this might cost me, I’m going to kiss you. Because I’m tired of lying to myself for the sake of being around you and damn it, you legitimately scared me back there.”

“Stiles..”

“What?”

A pair of lips brushed against the teen’s snapping his mouth shut in shock. “Shut up...” was growled fondly before he leaned in again.


End file.
